


From Now to Eternity

by angelt626



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes (mentioned) - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Dies, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelt626/pseuds/angelt626
Summary: After a long, exhaustive battle, Steve Rogers finds himself in a very strange place for an afterlife, seeing a very familiar face, and somewhat unsure of where he is.OR also known as Steve's ending the way I envision it.





	From Now to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...enjoy? I hope anyone who reads this will, anyhow!

The sight that granted Steven Grant Rogers was not an unwelcome one, even if it wasn’t very familiar to him. “I don’t think I’m in Kansas anymore,” he muttered to himself as he looked around. His chest pained him, the phrase a vicious reminder of the last time he’d seen The Wizard of Oz; he'd been sitting with Bucky and Nat in Wakanda, laughing, poking fun, and having a good time with each other some time prior to everything going so horribly, nightmarishly wrong. It was one of the last few times he could remember having smiled.

Before Thanos.

Before he’d lost quite a few of his friends, new and old, Bucky included amongst them as his brave friend had tumbled to the ground, dissolving into ribbons of ashes.

Before as many as could be saved were, and he’d lead the charge against the intergalactic titan in a final battle, the war cry “Avengers Assemble!” tumbling from his lips like he hadn’t gone years without saying it. No explanation had been needed; heroes fell immediately in line at the herald; some not aware of its origin but knowing its intent, others had been part of it since its inception.

When he’d taken a shot meant for his best friend, but was able to use that as a distraction in order for Carol Danvers to make the killing blow. He’d collapsed to the ground the second they’d won, Bucky just barely managing to catch him. He’d smiled wanly up at his friend and tried to hold on, even as he could feel himself dying. With one of his last breaths, he’d given Buck his blessing to carry on as Captain America. Whether or not his friend would actually do so remained to be seen, but he’d haunt him forever if he had to. James Buchanan Barnes was more than worthy of the shield and title; Steve never doubted that for a second. 

He shook himself his head and focused on his surroundings with a slight frown. The smells of polished wood and roses wafted into his nostrils, the floors shining merrily. Multiple chandeliers, candles, and small table lamps shone brightly through the open space, tables, and chairs forming a border that led to a stage. A large white banner hung over it, reading “Welcome home, Captain Rogers” in red and blue paint. It took him a few moments to think about, but just before he realized where he was, he heard a familiar voice, albeit one he hadn’t actually heard sounding so youthful in decades.

“You’re late.”

Steve spun around, his black patent leather dress shoes squeaking slightly on the floor. He blinked in surprise as he took in his appearance in a mirror. Gone was his beard, the long hair, his worn and bloodied Captain America getup. In their place was a clean-shaven, military suitable haircut that accompanied his military dress suit and shoes. But where had they come from? He’d been wearing his uniform when he’d taken that hit. He looked away from the mirror and his subsequent confusion to see Peggy gliding towards him. She looked much the same as she had when he’d seen her before he went down into the ice, the warmth in her eyes blasting away the cold that, even now, threatened to overtake him. Except for this time, there was a notable difference: she was wearing the same red dress she’d had on when they’d spoken at the bar about dancing. He beamed wildly as he held out a hand for her to take. “Sorry, you know I would have been here sooner if I could have.”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s impolite to lie to a lady?”

“You know damn well what I mean, Peggy.”

“I do, and I’m glad that you’re late. If you’d been earlier, we would be having a much different discussion.”

“Why is that?”

‘Because the world needed you more than I did, Captain.” She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“What is it?”

“Of all the women in the world, did you have to take more than a liking to my great niece?” Peggy lifted an eyebrow in question as she took his proffered hand in hers, putting his other hand on her hip.

He chuckled, his head ducking with a wry, tiny smile. “It wasn’t something that I planned on happening, but I don’t regret it. Amazing women run in your family, and she was no exception to the rule. Are...you’re not planning to shoot me, are you?”

“The idea is tempting,” she replied seriously. At his look of horror, she laughed, the sound ringing with happiness throughout the hall. “I’m not angry with you, or her, if that’s what you’re truly asking. She...she helped you when I couldn’t. I’m happy you had her, and that you moved on, for however long that was. So no, I won’t shoot you. Not today, anyway,” she teased.

“Thank God for that; I left the shield with Bucky.”

“I saw. You chose very well, I approve.”

Steve frowned in thought. “How do you…”

“I was always watching over you, Steve. For as long as I could while I was alive. That didn’t change just because I was no longer with you.”

“...Oh.” He swallowed against the grief that rose in his throat, his eyes closed as the onslaught of what could have been roared at him in his mind’s eye. Steve shook his head and smiled brightly at her. “I still don’t know how to dance.”

“It’s all right. I can still teach you.” Blinking away tears, she confidently led him around the room in a slow waltz, giving him directions on how to lead, for several moments until he took over, spinning her out and bringing her back in close.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, his mouth buried against her neck.

“What for?”

“Not making it back for our dance and leaving you wondering. I didn’t mean to.”

Peggy’s foot rapped against his shin lightly in the middle of a step, sliding back into their dance without missing a beat. “Don’t you ever be sorry for that, Steve Rogers! You did what was necessary to stop Schmidt, and I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“God, no. Besides, you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

“Where exactly _is_ here?”

“Do you really not know, or do you know, and you’re just afraid to say it?”

And there it was: the question he’d been asking himself since he’d gotten there but hadn’t wanted to face because of what it meant. The knowledge that he wouldn’t get to see many of his friends, his _family_ , for a very long time, was on his mind. He hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to Bucky, much less anyone else. But, saying goodbye seemed so...permanent, which he hated. No, it was better this way; he would see them all again one day. Steve sighed gustily with acceptance and nodded. “No, I know where I am. I just figured I was crazy was all. Didn’t think I’d ever end up here, getting to dance and spend the rest of eternity with you.” 

“Where did you think you would end up?”

“Nowhere good, that’s for sure. This beats that out, I promise.” He bit his lip, more than a little unsure before he kissed her sweetly, with more firmness than he had the first time but giving her room to pull away. It was an unspoken handshake of sorts, one that she returned tenfold. 

The afterlife seemed better and brighter already. Forever might be a very long time, but he was happy to spend it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sorry for this. This piece bit me in the rear end and demanded to be written after two things happened: I saw a popular tweet about a theory for an end credits scene in Avengers 4, and I also read a series of tweets by my friend MsMockingbird and another friend of mine on twitter about how said theory/scene would play out. They'll recognize something of an ode to that set of tweets below. 
> 
> And now, well, here we are.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my writing twitter account, angelt626. I'll post fic updates and possibly other writing things there!


End file.
